Eccedentesiast
by LastMelodya
Summary: Sasuke melihatnya pertama kali di dek kapal pesiar—helai rambut diterjang angin, sorot mata rapuh dan dingin, dengan setangkai sweet pea yang dipilin. [untuk #MaknaBungaChallenge]
**Disclaimer:** All characters belong to **Masashi Kishimoto**. But this story **purely mine**. I don't take any profit from this work. It's just because **I love it**.

 **Warning:** AU, miss-typo, and other stuffs.

 **Note:** euforia empat kali naik kapal bolak-balik minggu lalu masih terbawa sampai sekarang. Dan … angin di dek kapal itu memang kejam. Dedicated for _#MaknaBungaChallenge_ by zhaErza.

* * *

 **.**

 **Eccedentesiast**

by LastMelodya

 **.**

* * *

Suara _announcer_ di udara mengabarkan hujan akan segera turun.

Jam menunjukkan pukul satu pagi, dan seluruh penumpang kapal diharapkan untuk turun dari dek pesiar dan kembali menuju badan kapal—mencari tempat aman dan nyaman; kursi-kursi empuk, kubikel-kubikel kecil dan matras hangat yang disewakan, atau sekadar berdiri di tepi jendela. Di mana saja, asal bukan di dek kapal. Sebab angin mulai kejam, kilatan petir menyambar dan menggoyahkan ketenteraman di atas konstruksi ajaib itu, gerimis halus memulai aksinya, menggigit permukaan kulit setiap entitas yang masih berada di sana.

Sasuke melangkah mundur. Memberikan sespasi kecil untuk seorang wanita tua di sampingnya yang tengah terburu turun dari dek—untuk kemudian spasi itu dicuri banyak orang. Hingga ia terus terdesak lebih ke belakang, menunggu lebih lama, semakin jauh dari jalur tangga untuk turun.

Satu helaan napas, ia sembunyikan kedua tangannya di kantung celana. Menghalau dingin. Menunggu jalan di depannya kembali lapang.

Sekilas ketika matanya berpaling, ia melihatnya.

Di antara banyaknya entitas yang berbondong pergi dari sini, ia tetap berstagnasi di atas kakinya. Tubuh mencondong ke depan, menjatuhkan beban pada pembatas dek. Tubuh kurusnya dibalut parka abu yang sekelam langit di atas sana, sama sekali tak terdistraksi dengan geger di sekitarnya.

Rambutnya merah muda, berterbangan ditiup angin laut. Matanya menyorot penuh kerapuhan dan dingin, warnanya sehijau giok _emerald_. Dan tangannya … kurus dan pucat, dengan jemari memilin setangkai bunga berwarna ungu pudar.

Sasuke menoleh ke arah depan kembali, rombongan sudah mulai sepi, jalan menuju tangga tak lagi padat terisi. Kesempatannya untuk ikut turun dan mencari tempat hangat membesar berkali-kali lipat.

Tapi, ia memilih pilihan lain.

Kakinya pelan-pelan melangkah menuju pembatas dek, menatap gelap dan hitam jauh di atas permukaan laut sana. Ia berhenti, tepat di sisi gadis penyendiri. Namun, Sasuke tak ingin memberi atensi walau itu hanya sekadar tatap sekali.

Angin membelai kembali dari berbagai sisi, gerimis terbawa semakin kencang, kuantitas petir menyambar semakin mendekati sering. Sasuke menyadari di sini hanya tinggal mereka berdua. Menantang badai yang bisa saja terjadi kapan pun. Menantang ombak, yang meninggi setiap menit. Menantang angin, yang mengejam barang sepersekian waktu.

Hingga,

"Petugas hanya membohongi kita."

Dan, ketika itu, Sasuke menoleh.

"Tidak akan hujan besar," suara itu melontar lagi. "Mereka hanya ingin kita pergi ke dalam, untuk tergiur pada makanan dan minuman hangat yang dijual, matras-matras dan kubikel-kubikel yang disewakan, supaya kita mengosongkan dompet kita untuk mereka."

Suaranya lebih dingin daripada angin yang berlalu di sekitar mereka. Pun tatapannya. Aroma harum sesekali tercium di antara bau asin khas air laut, Sasuke memerhatikan lebih dalam, kepada sosok di sebelahnya yang kini mengatup bibir rapat-rapat, kepada helaian merah mudanya yang tetap rapi walau tertiup angin, kepada setangkai bunga ungu yang masih dipilin. Mungkin, harum yang ia hirup sesekali adalah aroma bunga itu. Bunga kecil yang kelopaknya rapuh, sedikit mengerut. Sasuke tak familier dengannya.

"Tapi udara semakin dingin." Sasuke membalas. _Dan bahkan parkanya tak lebih tebal dari jas hujan murahan yang diobral di pinggir jalan_. "Kau bisa masuk angin."

Untuk pertama kalinya, si gadis menoleh pada Sasuke. Mengatensi oniksnya dengan giok tajam itu. Perlahan-lahan, sudut bibirnya yang linear tertarik, mebentuk satu kurva samar yang membuat Sasuke serasa gamang.

Gadis itu tersenyum—tipis, tipis sekali.

Tapi sangat cantik.

"Memangnya siapa yang peduli?"

Dibalut sarkasme. Dan Sasuke menemukan titik cahaya yang membuat dadanya kini menggebu-gebu. Ia … _menyukainya_. Gadis ini … _berbeda_.

"Tidak ada," jawab Sasuke akhirnya. _Tapi aku hampir peduli_.

"Lalu, kenapa kau di sini?" Gadis itu defensif, seharusnya Sasuke tahu. Dingin dengan segala kekritisannya yang berbaur seperti angin laut.

Sasuke menipiskan bibir, menggenggam pembatas dek kapal yang sedingin beku, mencari pegangan. Ini akan menjadi saat-saat yang paling menyebalkan untuknya, didera skakmat kepada satu gadis pemilin bunga tak dikenal, berwajah pucat, diterpa angin. Bersenyum dingin. "… bukan untuk memedulikanmu."

Tentu saja.

Tapi, ia cukup senang menemukan fakta bahwa dirinya di sini untuk si gadis. Memikirkan bahwa ia bisa saja kedinginan dan tak ada orang yang melihatnya. Ia cukup senang dengan dingin yang menusuk, bau asin air laut yang dikonvergensi harum bunga ungu pudar, cubitan gerimis yang sepertinya tak akan menderas, dan kilatan-kilatan petir yang menerangkan kekelaman lautan untuk sesaat.

Mungkin, memang benar, badai tak akan datang.

"Menyeberang untuk apa?" Suara itu terdengar lagi. Walau dingin, tetapi ternyata gadis di sampingnya sangat cerewet. Mungkin ia ekstrovert yang terkungkung dalam duka entah apa, sebab Sasuke dapat merasakannya, ada yang dikamuflasekan dari setiap gerakannya.

"Pulang."

Sasuke bekerja di seberang pulau sana. Keluarganya mengabarkan, tiga hari yang lalu Uchiha Itachi—kakaknya, meninggal karena kecelakaan kapal pesiar. Itachi adalah seorang nahkoda. Ia tenggelam bersama pesiarnya yang dibangga-banggakan orang. Jasadnya tak ditemukan, dan Sasuke pulang hanya untuk melihat keluarganya menyemayamkan seragam Itachi yang tersisa.

"Ke mana?"

"Konoha."

 _Emerald_ itu sedikit melebar. Ada tremor yang Sasuke tangkap dari bibir tipisnya. Kemudian, jemarinya yang memilin bunga berhenti.

Sasuke sedikit terdistraksi, dan kepalanya ingin mengetahui. Akhirnya, "di tanganmu … bunga untuk apa?"

Tremor di bibirnya hilang, berganti dengan lengkung tipis yang kembali memesonanya. "Ini _sweet pea_ , cantik, kan?" katanya. "Biasanya hanya tersebar di wilayah Mediterania Timur. Seseorang membawakannya untukku beberapa waktu lalu."

Ia mengulurkannya, meminta Sasuke untuk menyentuhnya. Dan ketika ia melakukannya, wajah Sasuke melembut. Bunga itu sangat cantik, berstektur lembut. Jika dilihat sekilas, sangat mirip dengan kupu-kupu.

Ketika gadis itu menariknya kembali, sesuatu terasa janggal. Gerimis menderas, angin semakin menggigit.

Hingga, ia kembali mendengar lontaran.

"Bunga ini mengomunikasikan ucapan terima kasih atas saat yang menyenangkan dan … perpisahan. Ucapan selamat tinggal."

Sasuke menatapnya.

Kilat menyambar lagi. Terang dan redup yang menakutkan. Prediksi gadis itu mungkin salah, sepertinya badai akan segera datang.

"Omong-omong, kau bisa berenang?" Suaranya lagi-lagi memecah hening sekitar.

"Tentu saja."

"Walau di laut lepas seperti ini? Gelap-gelap begini?"

Sekilas, Sasuke mengangguk. "Kau?"

Gadis itu tersenyum samar, kemudian menggeleng. "Tidak bisa." Sedetik setelah _emerald_ -nya meredup, ia bersinar jenaka lagi. "Tapi, aku ingin coba."

Sasuke terdiam. Ada badai yang lebih dulu datang di dadanya.

"Mau membantu?"

Entah angin apa yang membuat Sasuke mengangguk dalam diam, membawa lengannya terulur, mendekap tubuh kurus gadis itu dan mengangkatnya ke atas pembatas dek kapal. Ia mendudukkan sang gadis di sana, dengan posisi menghadap lautan gelap yang lepas. Dari sini, ia hanya dapat melihat tengkuknya yang jenjang, helai-helai rambutnya yang terselip di belakang telinga. Aroma _sweet pea_ terhirup lagi.

Tiba-tiba, gadis itu menoleh. Menangkap oniks Sasuke.

Ada sesuatu yang tak terbaca dari netra itu, sesuatu yang sama sekali tak bisa Sasuke telisik, apa artinya. Matanya bersinar, seolah menemukan jawaban infiniti akan kungkungan duka yang membalut sekelilingnya selama ini. Gadis itu tersenyum, lembut, lepas. Tangannya terulur, meraih rahang Sasuke, mendekat pada wajahnya, mengecup bibirnya.

Lama, lama sekali.

"Terima kasih, Uchiha Sasuke."

Mata Sasuke terpejam.

Mengabaikan fakta bahwa gadis itu menyebut namanya sebelum mereka saling memperkenalkan diri.

Ketika Sasuke mengintip, setangkai _sweet pea_ yang dipegang telah jatuh ke permukaan laut. Hanyut menjauh dari pandangannya, jauh, jauh, jauh—tenggelam dalam arus.

Dan larut pagi itu, ketika Sasuke hampir saja meraih tangan sang gadis di rahangnya untuk membalas kecupan manisnya, ia terlambat.

Tangan itu terlepas.

Tubuh itu terjatuh.

Ke permukaan laut.

Hanyut menjauh dari pandangannya, jauh, jauh, jauh—

— _tenggelam dalam arus._

 **.**

 **.**

 _Selamat tinggal, Uchiha Sasuke._

 **.**

 **.**

* * *

 **a/n:**

 **Eccedentesiast** (n) Someone who hides pain behind a smile

 **Bunga** _ **sweet pea**_ (Lathyrus Odoratus) tersebar dari wilayah Mediterania Timur, tepatnya daerah Sicilia hingga Crete. Teksturnya lembut dan mirip miniatur kupu-kupu. Warnanya ungu, lebar sekitar 2-5 cm. Dan _sweet pea_ mengomunikasikan ucapan selamat tinggal, perpisahan, dan ungkapan terima kasih atas saat yang menyenangkan.

Sebelum bertanya-tanya, ada sedikit **omake** yang melengkapi cerita ini :)

* * *

 **.**

 **.**

Mesin penghangat kubikel membuat Sasuke gerah. Matahari sudah mulai meninggi dan mesin penghangat belum juga disubtitusi dengan mesin pendingin. Konversasi sekeliling mengganggunya, membuatnya ingin pergi dari kapal besar ini.

"Kau tahu kabar tentang gadis yang terjun dari dek pesiar larut pagi tadi?"

"Ya, katanya jasadnya hilang begitu saja."

"Kabarnya, dia gadis patah hati."

"Dia Haruno Sakura, kekasihnya adalah seorang nahkoda yang mati tenggelam bersama kapalnya tiga hari lalu."

Bibir Sasuke digigit, hati ingin menjerit.

 _Padahal, ia hampir saja mencintainya_.

 **|end|**


End file.
